Lord Bagra
Hunt Manager |alias= |partner=Bagra Army |digivice=Black Fusion Loader |gender=Male |relatives= (brother) |appears=Digimon Fusion/ |first=Fusion: "A Rival Appears" 03 (voice) "Disaster in the Dust Zone!" 21 |last= : "BONUS TRACK" 22 |actors=(Ja:) Takeshi Kusao (En:) Neil Kaplan }} Lord Bagra is a Bagramon and the primary antagonist of Digimon Fusion as the supreme emperor of the evil Bagra Army. After his death at the hands of the Fusion Fighters, he is reborn as the Old Clock Shop Man. Appearance Description Attacks *'Astral Snatcher': Rips a living Digimon's soul from its body with his right arm, and sends it to heaven or hell as it pleases, or even places it within another Digimon's body. *'Invisible Snake-eyes': Observes any location within the Digital world using his ruby-eye, allowing him to instantaneously obtain any information he wants to know. *'Scarlet Blood-wine' * : Generates a dimensional storm anywhere within the Digital World through which he stretches his right arm to attack the opponent. Etymologies ;Lord Bagra Name used in the American English version of Digimon Fusion. * *Bagra. From Bagramon. Fiction Anime Although Lord Bagra was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon that ruled over death, he despaired against the unreasonable justice of the world and rebelled against God. He then received the scourge of God and eternally lost one of his eyes and half of his body, and has since replaced that half with an artificial body cut from a ghostly tree. His right arm catches hold of ghostly forms, and the large ruby that he replaced his eye with allows him to observe anywhere within the Digital World. Due to these, Bagramon is known across the Digital World as the "Sage of Death".[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw//character/v/ch20-5.html Toei Digimon Xros Wars Characters: Bagramon] Soon after Mikey and his friends arrive in the , Bagramon opens a conference call to his Head Officers to discuss the issue of the human armies. He informs them that Mikey has started a third army, Fusion Fighters, and that the officers must eliminate the humans at once, as he does not want them to use the power of DigiFuse. Later, after being driven back by in the Jungle Zone, reveals that his sword, the "Sword of Storms", can only be unsealed by Bagramon. Tactimon soon returns to the Bagra Army headquarters to ask Bagramon to release the seal. Both are dismayed that the humans managed to grow powerful enough to require this, but Tactimon is excited for the epic battles to come. Shortly afterwards, obtains the power of the Darkness Loader, and becomes a critical threat to the Bagra Army. This, along with the growing power of the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare, forces Bagramon to descend to the earth and begin taking a more active role in the war. He summons the Three Head Officers to recount the status of the war, and comments that could end up as his successor, as she has collected the most Code Crowns, before re-declaring his intention to transform the Digital World into a hellish wasteland. Collection File:Clockmon (Fusion) t.jpg| Manga Other Forms Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Allies Category:Antagonists